Finding Faith
by Arynnl
Summary: Ron finds out his true friends during a Fizzing Whizbee Contest. Co-written by my friend Wheelz during Potions with Snape ;-) ..good thing Lockhart doesn't teach it or I'd be expelled!!!


Ron smiled as he weaved his way to Honeyduke's dragging Harry and Hermione behind him. Hermione, fed up with the dragging, pulled her hand from Harry's and said, "Ron Weasley! What's got you so excited?"   
  
Ron smiled and said, "I've saved up four weeks for this! Honeyduke's is holding a contest for the latest cover for Fizzing Whizzbees. You have to draw some famous witches and wizards eating them and you can win twenty-five Gallions!"  
  
Harry broke in, "But why would you have to save up for it?"  
  
Ron grimaced, thinking how many trips to Honeyduke's he had missed by saving. "Well, you see, you have to pay fifty Knuts to enter. They look at the drawings and get permission to use the pictures and then you win!"   
  
Hermione queried, "Who did you draw?"  
  
Ron held his drawing up saying proudly, "The Chudley Cannons, of course!"  
  
Harry and Hermione winced simultaneously. Ron's obsession with The Cannons was well known. Harry frowned, Ron would be disappointed if he didn't win.  
  
"Hey Harry, do you want to see my picture?" Ron asked cheerfully. Harry nodded, hoping he wouldn't have to lie to his best friend. Ron grinned sheepishly saying, "Well, here, have a look. But only if you promise not to laugh!"   
  
Harry took the paper into his hands and unfolded. The Cannons were in their bright Quidditch robes, floating around the Quidditch field. All of them were moving around the field, eating their Fizzing Whizzbees. The Cannon's seeker was making a flying dive to catch his Whizzbee, which mysteriously resembled a Snitch. "How'd you get the pictures to move?"  
  
Ron said, "Oh that was easy, I used the pencils that make them move."  
  
Harry said, "It's great." Ron's ears went red.  
  
"So...Weasley, I seem to have overheard you're spending your whole life's savings on the Honeyduke's Fizzing Whizzbees contest." Malfoy sneered from behind them. "What's going to happen when you lose?"   
  
The red flowed from Ron's ears to his cheeks. He didn't say anything.  
  
"What's it to you!" Harry yelled.  
  
"So you have Potter fighting your battles now? What are you paying him, remainders of your rat food."  
  
Ron attempted to lunge at him but Hermione held him back. "Come on Ron, let's go and submit your drawing."  
  
"What do you plan to do with all those Gallions Weasley. I bet they're worth more than your entire house and the junk inside."  
  
Ron broke from Hermione's grip and threw a punch at Malfoy. Malfoy moved out of the way and Ron crashed onto the floor. He stared at the huge feet in front of him and looked up. Crabbe and Goyle were glaring down at him. A laugh of nervousness crossed his lips as Harry and Hermione pulled him out of Honeyduke's. Malfoy's evil laughter could still be heard when they got outside into the sunshine.  
  
"What's the matter with you Ron!" Hermione started rambling on about how he should know how to ignore Malfoy by now. But Ron wasn't listening. He stared at the drawing safe in his hand and tried to calm himself down.  
  
* * * *  
Finally, when Ron had sufficiently cooled off the three students re-entered Honeyduke's. Ron walked right by Malfoy and his biting comments.  
  
"Oh? Back again Ron? So what'd you do to get the money? Sell your family?"  
  
Ron's head abruptly turned towards Malfoy. "If I were you, I'd keep back." Ron stated this simply and kept walking.   
  
Malfoy shouted out towards Ron's turned back. "Is that a threat? Ha! You're a shadow Ron, always have been, always will be!"   
  
Ron stopped. Without turning around he answered in a deadly whisper, "Take it back."  
  
Malfoy's eyes widened and settled back into their familiar disdainful gaze. He realized he had hit Ron's one soft spot. Laughing wickedly he continued, "What's the matter Weasel, tired of being a nobody?" Ron through himself at Malfoy who danced out of his reach grinning. "Ron, face it, you're a follower and you'll always lie in the shadow of The Boy Who Lived." Malfoy started to leave then stopped where Ron lay sprawled on the floor after a brief encounter with Crabbe and Goyle. He snicked as he said, "Remember Ron, shadows can't do anything."  
  
Ron stood, avoiding the gazes of not only Harry and Hermione but the many fellow students at Honeyduke's. Shaking, he picked up the fallen drawing, and slowly tore it in two. Harry's eyes widened as the two halves floated down slowly, the Cannons were still pictured flying around and sucking their Fizzing Whizzbees. As Harry looked up from the sight of the torn paper, Ron broke through the crowded shop and sprinted down the street.  
  
Hermione knelt onto the floor and picked up Ron's ruined drawing. She sat there for a moment until she felt Harry pulling her arm.  
  
"Come on, we have to go after him."  
  
* * * *  
When they were a good distance away from Honeyduke's they sat down on a bench to rest.  
  
"If I'm ever alone with Malfoy I'll-"  
"Harry," Hermione interrupted. "You have to step down this time."  
"But..."  
"If Ron wants to fight Malfoy that is his decision, not yours. And it would be better if he did it on his own."  
"No!" Harry protested.  
"Ron would feel much better if he fought this by himself. We don't want to strengthen Malfoy's idea that Ron is a shadow."  
Harry was trembling, "But what it..."  
"We'll stay nearby just in case something happens." Hermione answered.  
"We should at least talk to him...ask if he wants our help."  
Harry and Hermione stood up and started walking again.  
  
"We really should teach Malfoy a lesson," Harry said after a long silence.  
"No Harry, not this time. Besides I have a plan that doesn't involve Malfoy at all but will sure make Ron happy if it works." She stared down at the torn drawing in her hand. Suddenly with a sense of urgency the two friends picked up the pace.   
  
  
Ron discreetly looked back as he rounded a corner. There they were, Harry and Hermione were running after him as though their lives depended on it. Ron mentally decided to double back to Honeyduke's and go through the passage to the Witch's Hump. He had to get out of here.  
  
He quickly dodged through the town folk muttering, "Pardon. Sorry. Excuse me." While the witches and wizards he bowled over glared at his retreating back. Ron suddenly ran into something warm and solid. He looked up into Hagrid's large friendly face.   
  
"Why, 'ello Ron. Wot's got yew in a 'urry?" Hagrid trailed off seeing the strange look in Ron's eyes. Looking up, he scanned the crowds looking for Ron's usual counterparts. Seeing them running towards him, he smiled and hailed them.   
  
Using Hagrid's temporary distraction, Ron easily slipped around Hagrid's bulk. He broke into a mad dash down the empty alleyway. Harry and Hermione caught up to Hagrid saying breathlessly, "Wait...Ron."  
  
Hagrid looked at the panting forms of Hermione and Harry sitting across from him. "I think I need to know wot's 'appened. 'Ere, I'll buy ya each a butterbeer."  
  
Several minutes later, the story had come out in bits and pieces between sips of the foamy drink. Hagrid took a pull of mead and mulled over the subject. "I can' really say anythin'. This is between you an' Ron. But if I was yew, I'd try an' get ta know the real Ron Weasley."  
  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Ron was just coming out through the hump when he heard a familiar voice. He rolled out of the statue, which closed, and was greeted with an oily voice. "Well, well, well if it isn't the Weasley boy. Trying to deface school property?" Ron looked up and walked right past Professor Snape. Snape, infuriated by Ron's rude action, roared, "Come back here Weasley. I haven't finished with you!"  
  
Ron quietly said, "But I've finished with you." He looked at Snape for a moment then turned and kept walking. Normally Snape would've raged at Ron, but something in the boy's eyes had shocked Snape into speechlessness. Perhaps, yes, it was the hidden sorrow.  
  
Ron walked into the stadium of the deserted Quidditch field. He walked and walked til he reached the top of the stadium. Slowly he sank into the seat in the far corner. Did people really see him as a shadow? Why wouldn't they? He was the only Weasley child who didn't have anything special about him. Bill and Charlie were successful wizards and were Head Boy and Quidditch captain in their time at Hogwarts. Percy had also been Head Boy and openly desired the "Minister of Magic" position. Fred and George were the comedians of the family and planned to open a joke shop. And Ginny was the youngest and the only girl and that gave her share of the spotlight. But what was Ron? I am a nobody, he realized. Suddenly his eyes burned and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He tried to hold them back as he had often done before, but he was fighting a losing battle. Finally one thought broke the dam of tears: 'Harry is my best friend and he doesn't know a thing about me.' A racking sob tore from his chest and Ron cried like he had never cried before.  
  
Harry and Hermione arrived back at the castle and started looking for Ron. They rushed around a corner when SLAM! They ran into somebody, in fact two red-headed somebodies. "Hey watch where you're go-oh hullo Harry! 'lo 'Mione. Where are you headed?" The story came out in a rush of words as the four teens picked themselves up.  
  
Fred and George joined the search and finally found Ron. They had been looking outside when they saw someone in the Quidditch stadiums. They started walking towards him and noticed that he was asleep. Fred went over and gently shook Ron awake. Ron was disoriented but remembered the events of the day. Flushing scarlet, Ron looked away so the twins wouldn't see the tear stains on his eyes. George sat down next to him saying, "You know, you shouldn't let that Draco character get on your nerves. He's-"   
  
Ron finished his sentence, "no good. I know, I know, but no one knows who I am."   
  
Harry who had been watching the scene added sadly, "You're right Ron, we don't know who you are."  
  
* * * *   
"Lumos," Ron whispered. It was still late, all the other Hogwarts students were asleep. He slipped out of bed and tip-toed to his bedside trunk. Inside, hidden under all his robes(including his maroon Weasley sweater), Ron found a locked treasure box. When Ron had asked for a lock he wanted it to be extra safe so he had his mother put a special spell on it. He whispered the magic password and the lock clattered onto the floor. Ron flinched. He sat perfectly skill as he heard Harry change positions in his bed. Only when the room was silent again did he open the box.   
  
There wasn't any money inside or anything of value, just four very filled folders. They were each labeled-Year 1, Year 2, Year 3, and Year 4. Ron gently picked up the top folder-Year one.  
  
Nobody had ever seen these, even members of his own family. They were drawings. Drawings of the sorting hat ceremony, Harry in his first Quidditch match, the twins grinning as the hold up a Hogwarts toilet seat, Fluffy and the giant chess game and other memories of his first year at Hogwarts. Sitting on the floor looking through the folders, Ron was reminded of all the adventures he and his friends had gone through. And he realized that, in some situations, they couldn't have done it without him.  
  
Ron was near the end of the third year when sun began to seep through the windows and spread across the floor. He locked the treasure box and hastily flung it into his trunk trying not to look suspicious as the boys stumbled out of their beds. They all seemed to be too tired to notice any sign of Ron's nervousness. Ron sighed with relief and got ready for breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
* * * *  
  
Unknown to Ron, someone had been watching him while he was looking at his beautiful drawings. A cackle followed by a loud bang and a foul odor revealed Peeves as the sole witness to Ron's pictures. Swooping down, he picked up Ron's trunk and smashed it to pieces. Sifting through the rubble, he searched for Ron's box.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, Ron had a feeling of foreboding. His face went pale and his freckles stood out like angry spots. Dropping his fork with a clatter, he excused himself and walked towards the Gryffindor tower. Harry, who had been watching Ron closely, got up and slowly followed him.  
  
Ron's dark premonitions grew worse and he almost flew up the stairs towards his room. He flung the door open and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Peeves was hovering above his ruined chest, looking for something, finally he found it and held it aloft. He turned to Ron saying, "Ickle Ron has a secret!" By this time Harry had come upon the scene too. Staring at Peeves, Harry wondered what could be in that box.  
  
Ron started begging saying, "Peeves, please. I'll tell Filch that I was the one who broke that statue of Nicholas Fleming for you, -"  
Peeves interrupted saying, "Ah hah! Ronnikins doesn't want them knowing-"   
Harry interrupted, "Knowing what?"  
Peeves' eyes danced as he grinned wickedly. "Knowing THIS!" He threw down the box which broke with a sickly shatter. A low voice issued from the remains; it was Mrs. Weasley reciting a spell, it had broken when the box broke. Papers were falling out of folders. Ron scurried over and began picking them up. When he had gathered all of them, Peeves cackled and vanished. Harry began helping sort the drawings, "So...what are these?" Harry asked, not very tactfully though. Ron said quickly, "Nothing much, just some pictures I drew." Stuffing them up in their folders Ron issued an incantation and the pieces of the box came together. He put the folders in it, picked up the lock and sealed it. Having this done, he stuffed it under the bed and ran out, ears red with embarrassment. He left Harry bewildered and a shattered trunk in the room.  
  
Ron ran down one flight of stairs after the other skipping steps as he went. At one point he was going so fast he almost tripped over his own feet. He closed his eyes not even caring where he went. 'I just need time to think,' he said to himself. Ron opened his eyes again. He was on his way down the main staircase to the Great Hall. And coming up the stairs to meet him was Hagrid with a concerned look on his face. Ron stopped, speaking through gulps of air. "H-hagrid. Can I go to your hut? I...I just need to be alone for a bit.."  
Hagrid was quiet for a moment, then answered, "O' course yeh can, Ron. Just make sure yeh let Fang know it's you."  
"Thanks." Ron said and continued on his way.  
  
A couple minutes later Hagrid found himself with two very confused friends. "Do you know where Ron went?" Harry asked as calmly as possible.  
Hagrid didn't say anything.  
"Where did he go?" Hermione asked again.  
"Well..." Hagrid began. "He never tol' me I couldn't tell. But yeh gotta promise me ye'll give him some time by himself before yeh go out teh talk to him."  
"We promise, Hagrid." Hermione and Harry said at once.  
Hagrid stared at them for a while. "Okay..he's at my hut. But don't go barging in right away."  
"Thanks a lot Hagrid," they said as they walked outside to sit on the steps and wait.  
  
"I'll have to thank Peeves someday," Ron said gloomily as he scratched behind Fang's ear. Fang grumbled with delight and rested his head on Ron's knee. "I mean, I was going to tell sooner or later so what is the difference?" He stopped scratching and Fang looked up, disappointed. "But I panicked, he was digging through my trunk making a mess of things and giving away secrets. Why wouldn't I get mad?" Fang nudged his hand. "And what am I talking to you for? You don't even know any words I say except 'Fang' and 'food.' Ron grinned as Fangs ears perked up, but it wasn't because of what he said. At that moment there was a knock on the hut door.  
  
Ron and Fang stared at the door and a low growl began to work its way from Fang's throat. Ron quickly whispered, "Quiet Fang." Then he went white, whoever was there had definitely heard him now. Ginny's muffled voice came trough the heavy door,   
  
"Ron, I know you're in there, Open up!" The door opened slowly and a sopping Ginny came in.   
  
Ron eyed his sister saying, "Is it raining?"   
  
She rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, and it has been for at least a quarter of an hour. You've been in here a lot longer than you think."  
  
Ron grimaced saying, "Are you after me too? I have to think!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes again, "Don't flatter yourself Ron. I'm worried about you. You're so secretive! You don't let anyone know anything about you unless they specifically ask. You can't blame Harry and Hermione for not knowing all about you!"  
  
Ron flared up saying, "Of course I can! If they ever took the time to get to know me, we wouldn't have this problem! We're supposed to be friends, Ginny. They don't know a thing about me and I've been going to school with them for four bloody years! I've been a shadow Ginny and it's about time that I found some friends who appreciate me!"  
  
He walked past Ginny and ran straight into Harry and Hermione, bowling them over. Picking himself up, Ron racked his brain for somewhere he wouldn't be followed. He looked up and the Forbidden Forest looked awfully appealing. Besides, he'd been in it before and he'd probably be fine as long as he stayed on the edge. He ran off into the forest.   
  
Meanwhile, behind a tree, one figure had watched the whole scene. Running his fingers through his platinum blond hair he sneered as he said. "Well Ron, the Slytherins already appreciate you!"  
  
A smile curved on Malfoy's lips as he watched Ron disappear into the forest. "Great plan Weasley," he said quietly to the darkness. "A perfect plan in fact." He paused. "To get you expelled from Hogwarts." He grinned menacingly and slid through the shadows toward the school.  
  
"We have to get help!" Ginny said frightened.  
"We can't," Harry answered. "Students aren't supposed to be in the forest. Ron will get in big trouble. We have to go after him.  
"It's too dangerous," Hermione whispered. She was having trouble finding her voice. "You could get hurt...besides we don't need both of you caught."  
"I don't care, you two go back to the common room, I'm going to find him." Before Hermione could argue Harry had already disappeared into the forest.  
  
Ron was for into the woods before he stopped to rest. He had no reason to run, no one would follow him. His friends wouldn't be that crazy, would they? He didn't know how long he had been walking but he was sure it was more than an hour or so. He was about to set out again when there was a rustling in the bushes some ways behind him. He swiftly turned around as a terrible thought crossed his mind. Spiders. He had totally forgotten about them. He shivered and looked around him. How was he going to get out of here? Panic struck through him. He didn't need to meet giant spiders all over again. It never occurred to him he'd get lost. He heard another rustle and backed up. Something strong and icy grabbed his shoulder. He spun around and stared into the triumphant face of Malfoy.  
  
"Hello Weasley."  
Ron was speechless. Anger burned inside him and right as he was about to throw a punch he noticed they weren't alone. Two figures stood behind Malfoy. One was Hagrid and the other was less welcoming. Professor McGonagall's face was very cross. Ron's eyes grew wide, he looked up at Malfoy. He was glaring at him with an evil smile on his face. Ron's heart sank, he was in for it this time.  
  
Ron was taken to Dumbledore's office, where he waited till Dumbledore returned. He watched Fawkes, now with vibrant scarlet plumage, warble a grand song. Going over to where the bird was kept, he petted the bird. The door opened suddenly and Professor Snape burst into the office. Smiling nastily he said, "Well, well, well. It's a Weasley. Professor Dumbledore is busy at the moment so I'm forced to deal with you. You were caught in the Forbidden Forest and that alone is grounds for expulsion but Dumbledore expressed his wish for you to be dealt with a little leniently. Two months detention with me Weasley. And no comments!" Ron had opened his mouth to protest but had been cut off by Snape. The potions professor smiled evilly and asked Ron to leave.   
  
Ron wandered around the halls. Detention with Snape lasted for hours, how would he have time to do his schoolwork? He turned a corner and ran into Malfoy. Malfoy had almost been expecting him. "Ah! Just the person I was looking for! Come with me!" When they were away from other students Malfoy continued, "I know about your little predicament Weasel and I can help you get one month instead of two." Ron stared at Malfoy, "W-what's in it for you?" Ron stammered, suspicious of Malfoy's intentions. Malfoy snickered, "You interest me Weasley, I want you to spend your free time with me and my pals for a month."  
"And if I don't Malfoy?"  
"Detention with Snape." Ron stared at Malfoy's outstretched hand as though it was a venomous snake and shook it. As they separated, Malfoy turned away with a smirk gracing his lips.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Where is Ron?" Harry wondered aloud.  
"I'm sure his detention with Snape is over right now." Ginny said gloomily.  
"I told him to meet us here," Hermione said. "Perhaps he still isn't talking to us."  
"I think it's worse than that," Ginny said pointing, eyes wide.  
Harry and Hermione followed the direction Ginny's arm went. They gasped. Walking across the entrance hall was Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy and RON! Harry went stiff but Hermione stomped up to Ron and slapped him in the face.  
  
"What's the matter with you!?" She screamed. Ron opened his mouth to answer but Malfoy interrupted before any words could escape.  
"Oh!" He said with a sneer, "Ron didn't tell you?"  
"Tell me what?" She growled under her breath even though she has already figured out the answer.  
"Ron is one of us now," Malfoy snickered.  
"Ron tried to protest but Malfoy glared at him and Ron silenced.  
"He'll never be one of you." Hermione was saying as calmly as she could. "Ron's our friend and no one, even you, can't change that."  
"Yeah Malfoy!" Why don't you just leave him alone." Harry had gotten out of his petrified state and came up behind Hermione with Ginny in tow.   
"Sorry Potter, but that's not going to happen. So you better get used to the new Ron Weasley." Malfoy laughed and the four of them walked toward the doors. Ron quickly glanced back at his friends, still in the same place as before, staring into space completely amazed. He looked down at his feet as he stepped out into the sunlit grounds of Hogwarts.   
  
  
Ron was frustrated to say the least. Having to spend all his time with the Slytherins did not put a smile on his face. Hermione and Harry knew that something was making Ron spend all of his free time with Malfoy. Ron was looking more and more annoyed whenever Malfoy came up to him and this did not excape Harry and Hermione's watchful eyes. Ron was eating breakfast sluggishly. He had not slept well the night before and was falling asleep in his oatmeal.   
  
Three weeks had passed since his deal with Malfoy. Three long boring weeks. During his free time he would usually go to Hagrid's for tea with Harry and Hermione. Now he was forced to sit with Malfoy's crowd and listen as they berated Muggles, the school, the teachers and the students. Sometimes Malfoy would notice Ron and ask him his opinions on things. He would listen patiently and them shoot down all of Ron's ideas. Ron would get annoyed and ignore Malfoy. During the time he'd spent with the Slytherins, he began to learn to control his temper. If he had acted on his emotions, Malfoy would've been in the nurse's wing three weeks ago. He had developed an interesting poker face. Now when Malfoy taunted him, he wouldn't respond right away. He would keep his face neutral and his voice even. Controlling his temper allowed him to think up some pretty nasty comebacks. Of course, Ron was still Ron, and sometimes he couldn't control his temper.  
  
Snoring into his oatmeal, he was awakened by his friend Seamus ruffling his messy hair. "Wake up, Ron. You've gotten a letter."  
Looking up, he saw Pig hovering above him. The tiny owl was struggling with a large bright green envelope. Hedwig, who had brought Harry a note from Hagrid, hooted in exasperation. Flying over to help Pig, until Ron was able to get the letter.   
  
As soon as he tore off the flap, loud applause issued from the envelope, echoing in the Great Hall. People started straining their necks to see what the commotion was about. Ron sat blushing furiously as the applause died down.   
Suddenly a loud voice came from the envelope saying, "Congratulations Ronald Weasley. You have won the Fizzing Whizbees Cover Contest!"   
  
The applause started up again and Ron's ears went pink, Fred and George came up and clapped him on the back heartily. Ron went over to Harry and Hermione and smiled as everything clicked. Giving them each a hug, (and a peck on the cheek for Hermione who , it might be noted, went pink) he said, "You fixed my picture and entered it in the contest?" They smiled and nodded. He apologized and explained the situation with Malfoy, leaving nothing out. Walking over to the Slytherin table he said to Malfoy, "The deals off 'Draco'. My friends are more important."  
  
That evening, the three reunited friends walked down to Hagrid's hut. It had been so long since Ron had last been there. He was happy to have his friends back. After telling Hagrid about the mornings events Ron reread his letter. At the bottom was a notice:   
  
Please collect your prize money on your next visit to Honeyduke's. Congratulations.  
  
Ron smiled and folded up the letter. They would be going on a trip to Hogsmeade soon. He looked up and noticed Hagrid, Hermione and Harry had stopped talking. There was silence for a minute or two. "Ron," Harry started cautiously, "why didn't you tell us...about your drawings?"  
Ron didn't answer at first. "I...I don't know. It was kind of my secret. Even my family doesn't know. I just..." he paused, "wanted something to have for myself. I would have told you sooner or later but I felt like I needed to wait a bit."   
"Well, I think they're really special, Ron." Hermione said. "And I was hoping I could, see them."  
Crookshanks jumped into her lap. "Why not?" he said and smirked. "The cat's already out of the bag. We can go through them after dinner in the Great Hall. After what Peeves did there are probably a lot of drawings that need to get sorted."  
"It'll be fun, "Hermione smiled, "Uh...Hagrid are you okay?"  
"It's so good ta see you three together again." He said as he wiped away tears. "Ye should be headin' back now. Time sure passes quickly."  
Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed as they left the hut and walked toward the castle. FInally, they were together again. And Ron promised himself never to be a stupid thing like that again. He finally figured out he had the truest and most priceless friends by his side. 


End file.
